


study break

by perilousgard



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, haru uses skype, he's really not important but he's there anyway, somehow rin worms his way into everything i try to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without swimming to distract him, it seems like Makoto is throwing all the extra effort into school. Which would be fine, if he wasn’t running himself ragged.</p>
<p>Leaning over, Haru places his hand over Makoto’s, stilling the motion of his pencil as it scrawls across a page of his notebook. The taller boy glances at him in surprise. “Haru?”</p>
<p>“No,” Haru says gently. “Take a break, Makoto. Now.”</p>
<p>[there's no plot here.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to finish a free! fic forever and they're not going anywhere and i'm frustrated so i just whipped up some porn sorry.

“Look, I’d better be going. It’s getting late.”

Even through the grainy camera image on his computer screen, Haru can tell that Rin looks tired, and it doesn’t have anything to do with how late it is. Haru pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. “You look like you need more sleep.”

“You’re fucking right.” Rin gives a dramatic sigh. “I barely have time to breathe. I guess I expected it, though. It’s gotten a little easier.”

Haru nods, more than able to relate. His training schedule has picked up as well; this is the first time he’s been back at his apartment in more than three weeks. “I’ll let you get some rest, then.”

“I should have gone to bed hours ago. I’ve got a flight to Brisbane in the morning.” The redhead yawns hugely. “Oh, before I go – is Makoto there? He usually pops in to say hi or something.”

“He’s here.” Haru glances toward the bedroom door, towards where he knows Makoto is curled up on his couch. “He started studying for an exam right after dinner.”

“Damn, I keep forgetting he’s actually in school. Well, tell him I said hi, all right? I’ve really got to go.”

“Sure. Bye, Rin.”

“See ya, Haru.”

His computer makes a splashing noise, signifying the end of the call. Sighing, Haru closes the top and reaches over the edge of his bed for his sweatshirt. Skype chats with Rin had actually been Makoto’s idea, and though Haru hadn’t expected them to happen often, he found it comforting to talk to someone who was going through the same thing he was. He loved swimming, and he was always ready for the next practice, but the intensity of his schedule made it difficult for him to have any kind of normal life.

Even so, the stress of it didn’t get to him the way it did Rin. Ever since he had figured out that he wanted to swim competitively, everything seemed so much easier. And whenever it got to be too much, all it took was a few minutes in Makoto’s presence for the pressure to dissipate.

Speaking of Makoto – Rin wasn’t the only one under a lot of stress.

Haru pads out to the living room, where – sure enough – Makoto is still bent over his textbook, a blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He’s frowning down at whatever he’s reading, his glasses slipping slightly down his nose, and he looks –well. He looks even more exhausted than Rin.

“Makoto,” Haru says quietly. His boyfriend doesn’t move. Haru has to repeat his name three more times before he finally looks up.

“Oh, Haru. You’re finished talking with Rin? How is he?”

“Fine,” Haru replies. He sits on the arm of the couch. “Tired. Like you.”

“Hmm?” Makoto blinks at him behind his glasses. “I guess I am pretty tired. But I need to have this done if we’re going to the aquarium tomorrow.”

“We don’t have to go to the aquarium.” Haru looks at the dark circles under Makoto’s eyes, wishes he could smooth them away with one stroke of his thumb. “We can stay in if you want. I just think you need a break.”

“I think I’m just going to go over one more chapter,” Makoto says. “And finish my lesson plan. Then we can watch a movie, or you can show me that new video game you got. Ren got the same one, he says it’s really good.”

Haru frowns at him. Makoto had always pushed himself hard in high school, too, especially after the swim club started taking up so much of their time. He’d always had to try harder than Haru to get decent grades, even though he was smart. He was a horrible test taker, but most of the problem there was lack of faith in himself. He had practically aced their final exams in Iwatobi, high on their win at nationals.

Without swimming to distract him, it seems like Makoto is throwing all the extra effort into school. Which would be fine, if he wasn’t running himself ragged.

Leaning over, Haru places his hand over Makoto’s, stilling the motion of his pencil as it scrawls across a page of his notebook. The taller boy glances at him in surprise. “Haru?”

“No,” Haru says gently. “Take a break, Makoto. Now.”

“But—“

Haru leans in further and kisses him.

It’s not a very good kiss. He’s sitting too far away from Makoto, and mostly just catches the edge of his bottom lip, but Makoto sighs and moves into it, and Haru forgets all about the awkward angle. Makoto is a _very_ good kisser, a fact that, had Haru been aware of it sooner, might have gotten them together a lot earlier. He feels himself slowly turning liquid as Makoto’s hands slide into his hair, prolonging their kiss, and he can’t hold back a satisfied smile when he hears the pencil clatter to the coffee table.

After a long moment he pulls back, noting his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks with pleasure. Haru scoots closer to him on the couch, close enough that their thighs touch over the blanket, close enough that he can see the brown flecks in Makoto’s green eyes. Slowly, he reaches up and pulls the glasses off.

“Break time,” he repeats, setting them down without breaking eye contact.

Makoto looks torn. He hesitates, starting to protest again, and Haru stops the words with his mouth once more. This kiss is deeper, hotter than the first, open mouths and tongues and when Haru’s teeth graze Makoto’s lower lip, the brunette practically melts into him with a light moan. His hands curl around Haru’s waist, starting to pull him closer while simultaneously pushing him down onto the couch, but Haru braces a hand against his chest, stopping him.

“Wait,” he says, slightly breathless (Makoto really is an _amazing_ kisser). “You need to relax. I don’t want you doing any of the work.”

Makoto, still hovering over him, catches his breath. Haru is usually content to let him lead whenever they’re intimate, though sometimes Haru will initiate it. “O-oh. All right, well…what do you want me to do?”

Haru thinks for a moment, his eyes raking Makoto’s figure. They settle at his waist, on the soft flannel covering his legs, and he bites his lip. This is _definitely_ isn’t something he has a lot of practice with, even though Makoto always tells him he’s really good at it. Haru doesn’t really know if that’s true or if Makoto is just being nice, because it’s not like he’s had anyone else to do this with.

Still, he knows it makes Makoto completely boneless, and usually sleepy.

Haru slides off the couch and kneels between Makoto’s legs. The brunette instantly turns several shades redder. “Haru—“

“You like this, don’t you?” Haru asks bluntly, putting his hand on the ties at his boyfriend’s waist. “It’s the best way I know to help you relax.”

“Yes—I mean, yes, I like it, of course I do, but—aren’t you tired too? You just got back today, and—“

“This is about you right now.” The dark-haired swimmer leans forward, lifting Makoto’s shirt to place a soft kiss against his belly. He visibly trembles beneath Haru’s mouth. “Don’t worry about me.”

With that, he loosens the ties and pulls the flannel pajama bottoms down.

Makoto is already half hard, the tip of his cock flushed and wet. He sucks in a breath when Haru wraps his fingers around it. “Cold,” he admits, when Haru looks at him.

“Sorry,” the dark-haired boy says softly. “They’ll warm up.”

Makoto nods, his fingers curling into the blanket pooled around him, forgotten. Haru shifts into a more comfortable position on his knees, giving Makoto’s cock a few quick strokes before lowering his head to take it into his mouth. _Probably a lot warmer than my fingers,_ he thinks as Makoto takes another breath that ends in a moan. Keeping one hand on him, Haru begins to move his mouth slowly, careful not to let his teeth come out. Makoto is – well – _big,_ and the first few times were a little difficult because of how thick he is. It’s a little easier now, especially since they have since discovered that Haru has no gag reflex and he can _take the entire thing_ if he wants to.

That does a pretty good job of unraveling Makoto, too.

As Haru continues, he loses himself in the way the brunette responds to him – the soft, breathy moans that gradually increase in volume; the hand that slides into his hair and gently pulls; the slight cant of his hips as he seeks to dive further into the warmth of Haru’s mouth. He holds himself back, always afraid to accidentally choke Haru, even when he tells him it’s okay. Haru groans, tasting more salt under his tongue, and he can guess that Makoto is close.

He slides one of his hands up Makoto’s trembling thigh, pausing to circle his thumb around the hipbone, before creeping up further, over the tensing muscles in his abdomen. When he finds the nipple and pinches it between his fingers, Makoto moans _loudly,_ and bucks his hips harder than he had before. Haru responds with a groan of his own, sliding his mouth down far enough that Makoto’s cock almost touches the back of his throat.

“H-Haru,” Makoto breathes, his voice broken. “You look – oh god, I can’t – please, I’m gonna – “

Haru’s hands slide back down the brunette’s body, around his back and cup around his ass to pull him impossibly closer.

His name comes out again, strangled, from Makoto’s throat when he comes.

Haru keeps his mouth there until he’s finished. When he finally pulls away, wiping his mouth, Makoto is slumped back against the pillows, looking like he wouldn’t be able to move even if he tried.

_Mission accomplished._

Haru sits up enough to kiss him, gently, his hand coming up to rest against his boyfriend’s cheek. When they separate, Makoto urges him up onto the couch with a hand around his waist, and Haru happily complies, settling himself atop the taller boy and resting his cheek against Makoto’s chest. His heartbeat thumps against Haru’s ear.

“Wake me up in an hour…so I can finish studying,” Makoto yawns. “And so I can return the favor.”

Haru rolls his eyes, but smiles against the fabric of shirt. “Sure.”

Makoto sleeps through the rest of the night, and Haru is unapologetic in the morning.


End file.
